The Divide
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are splitting up? Not if Elliot has anything to say about it. Please review it. How can Elliot covince her when she wont even talk to him?
1. Time to move on

I don't own the characters.

Elliot sat at his desk trying to finish his DD5's before Cragen killed him, but couldn't concentrate. He saw Olivia working diligently as always and saw that she was almost finished. 'Crap, I haven't even started,' he thought to himself. He saw Olivia get up and walk towards Cragens office. She gently tapped on the door and was allowed in. She put the file on Cragens desk and was about to walk out when Cragen halted her.

"Olivia shut the door, please."

Olivia closed the door and sat down in the chair and that's when Elliot was glad he could lip read to some extent.

"How are you doing Liv?"

Elliot couldn't see her response, but assumed she was okay by Cragens expression.

"Are you still looking to transfer out of this unit?"

Elliot couldn't believe it. He didn't want to make a complete ass out of himself so he decided to just watch and ask later. Uh oh Cragen doesn't look happy maybe she said yes. The next question Cragen asked surprised him.

"Have you told Elliot?"

Well he knew the answer to that. In fact this was the first time that he had heard about Liv leaving him.

"You need to tell him Liv."

"I can't because he's the reason I'm leaving."

Elliot heard that loud and clear. It's as if she wanted him to hear that. He thought that they were doing all right. They hadn't been fighting and the last case wasn't that stressful. That's when Liv came out of Cragen's office. She headed towards her desk and acted as if nothing happened. Elliot got up from his desk and walked towards her. "Liv so why are you transferring?"

"Elliot, I don't think this is the time or place for that."

"I think it's the perfect place to talk about it."

"Elliot just drop it." He could hear the frustration in her voice but decided to press.

"I can't Liv, because this reminds me of the time you went to computer crimes. You didn't tell me then and I hope you will tell me now."

"Elliot it's just too complicated." Elliot noticed that she used the same line that she used before.

"No it's not Liv. Just tell me please." Elliot stepped closer to her desk and was just a few inches from touching her.

"Elliot this is the reason. I can't do this anymore, besides I need to focus on moving on with my life and not living in the past."

"Liv what are you talking about?" Elliot asked with a hint of confusion.

"Us Elliot."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Elliot rubbed his hand through his hair and made an oh with with his mouth.

"Elliot let's just get through today." Liv started to walk away from him before Elliot added.

"Okay, but after work were going to talk."

After an hour or two Elliot finished his DD5's and put them neatly on Cragen's desk.

Please review. Thanks.


	2. A Plan

I don't own the characters.

Work went by fast and Elliot was surprised there was no new case that was brought in. He guessed that it would at least give Liv and him some time to talk. That's when Cragen came out of his office and told them they had a new case. He realized that he probably jinxed it, but would rather be out in the field than working on paperwork.

"The victim is at the hospital, but they're not sure if she will make it."

They arrived at the hospital and were taken to the victim. The victim was a young girl who had been stabbed 37 times with a sharp knife. It broke Olivia's heart when she saw her. It hurt him as well, but Liv took it harder. Elliot remembered his words from years ago and decided to repeat them. "We don't get to pick the vic."

"I know El," as she shook her head in agreement. Liv looked at him, but then looked away.

The doctor came out of the room. "She's stable, but she's not out of the woods yet. We have her in a medically induced coma so her body can heal. I'm afraid you won't be able to talk to her right now."

"Can we get all the evidence?" Elliot knew that if the girl stood any chance she needed her rest and didn't need to have them question her.

"Yes, the nurse will bring it out."

"Have the parents been notified?"

"We are trying to track them down."

The nurse came out with a bag containing the girl's clothes and the rape kit. They took the evidence to the lab and updated Cragen. Munch and Fin were busy getting information on the victim and were not at their desks. They went to the lab because they had received a call that they got a hit off the rape kit.

"The hit is to a recently paroled sex offender named James Drive. His current address is unknown."

"Great, so we just have to track him down," said Liv. They went back to the precinct and found that Munch had some dirt on James Drive.

"He is very big into the selling of women for entertainment purposes."

"Let's set up an undercover assignment," said Cragen. "Liv you can be the bait."

"Uh, I have a problem with this plan." Elliot didn't like when Liv was intentionally put in harm's way. Even though he knew she was capable of handling herself he still felt protective of her and didn't mind voicing his opinions.

"Yes, Elliot?" He could hear the annoyance in Cragen's voice and knew it was probably because he was challenging his authority. He knew if Cragen really wanted to punish him, he could send him home so he was going to try not to push him too far.

"I don't think Liv should be used as bait."

"Elliot, it's our job." Liv was giving him a 'shut up look' but he decided to try to get her out of this plan.

"Liv, just shush for a second. I'm trying to save you from being raped."

Liv froze but stared at Elliot with so much hate. If looks could kill Elliot would be dead. "So what do you suggest?" Cragen asked with some hesitancy.

"Well if she goes in why can't she pretend to buy some women for her club or something? Then I can be her bodyguard, and she won't be alone."

"We've already done that Elliot."

"Well it was a good plan before and now it will be better."

Elliot could tell that Cragen didn't want to get in an argument and conceded. "Fine set it up. Take Fin with you for back up."

"Captain, I am capable of protecting Liv." Elliot felt the blow go straight to his ego and tried to mask it.

"Maybe, but I don't think Liv's to happy with you right now."

Elliot turned and saw her expression. He knew if she could he would have just been shot.

"Elliot, why would you say something like that?"

"It's the truth Liv I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I'm glad you're finally worried about me, but news flash I needed you a long time ago. You weren't there so I don't need you now." Liv walked off and left El standing there dumbstruck. He felt like a jerk for bringing up something she obviously didn't want to talk about.

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Reunions

I don't own the characters.

The rest of the day they did paper work occasionally looking up at one another but they didn't have the patience to talk to one another after their last fight. Cragen came out of his office and said. "Can I talk with you Olivia?"

"Sure Captain."

Olivia walked into his office and this time Cragen had the door closed and the blinds down so Elliot couldn't see in. Elliot sat there counting the minutes and sweating profusely. Elliot deduced if they were talking, it had to be about Liv transferring to a different unit. At least he hoped not, but obviously Liv didn't want him to know either that or Cragen doesn't. Liv stepped out of Cragen's office and started laughing. Actually laughing and it confused him a lot. For one Liv never laughed like that anymore at least not since there first big fight. They had several issues that they needed to work out before they both exploded and it became a mess. Everyone knew that if that happened they might lose somebody this time and were scared that it would be Liv. Elliot already knew that Fin wanted him to go and not Liv. Munch was a mystery but seeing as he generally liked Liv more that left him out in the cold all alone. Maybe he needed to apologize to Liv and then maybe she won't leave. Then if he was lucky he wouldn't get stuck with a new partner.

"El, were headed out on a walk in the park for a while before we meet with James Drive."

"A walk?"

"Yeah Captains orders let's go."

Elliot put on his jacket and headed out with Liv. He noticed Olivia looked radiant today, despite their fight earlier. They drove to a nearby park and got out. They were walking together in sync and then Liv stopped and sped up.

"Liv?" Elliot wondered what he had done wrong but realized she was walking towards a guy who conveniently enough was walking towards them. Elliot noticed that he was in a marines uniform.

He seemed unsure of himself but finally said. "Hello detective Benson."

"Master Sgt. Pruitt. How are you?" Elliot heard the recollection in her voice, but he didn't seem to remember him.

"Good. My tour got done early. It's good to see you again Olivia."

Olivia realizing that she was being rude decided to introduce her partner. "Sorry this is my partner Elliot Stabler," as she smiled.

"So you're a marine?" Elliot looked him over. He didn't look that tough. Elliot was sure that in hand to hand combat he could beat him.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't remember meeting you."

"You weren't here when this case came across our desks." Elliot didn't miss the way that Liv said that, almost as if she was happy that he had never met this Pruitt guy. That made Elliot wonder if something else had happened between them, but dismissed that thought.

They talked a while and caught up while he waited for her on a park bench. Liv looked really happy now though so 'whatever makes her happy makes me happy,' he thought. She finally said bye and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about that El."

"That's okay Liv. I'm glad to see you happy." Elliot was glad about that but wished that he had made her happy instead.

"Are we going to make it work tonight?" Elliot could hear the vulnerability in her voice and knew she was talking about two things, the undercover job and their relationship.

"Well I was thinking you guys can talk and look for potential women for your club. If he get's to close then I will step in."

"Can we go get ready?" Elliot wondered why Liv seemed so anxious for the undercover gig, but just assumed it was to get justice for the girl.

"Let's go back to the precinct."

They left the park walking in sync with each other once again, both of them hoping that tonight would go as planned.

Please review. Thanks.


	4. The Truth

I don't own the characters.

When they got back they both headed to the locker room and started changing. Elliot put on a black suit and a blue tie to make his eyes stand out even more than they normally did. When Elliot went outside to wait on Liv he was shocked at how different she looked. Elliot sat stunned at Liv's appearance for tonight. She was wearing a satin sleeveless halter black dress with gold ribbon as a belt. Elliot had never seen that dress before, but he was glad he hadn't. He probably would have suffered a heart attack, but he was on the job and knew he had to be in control. They went to meet James Drive at a club that he owned and saw that the place was packed. They were allowed in the back and were waiting on the James guy to appear. A guy who looked like he was in his late thirties walked in and sat down on the couch after looking at them carefully said.

"I heard you were looking to buy some women miss…"

"My name is unimportant. I only want to conduct business."

"He inspected Liv and after a few seconds said. "Very well follow me." He led them to the back and opened a secret door. They saw women through a glass window. Liv then asked. "Can we go in?"

"You don't trust that these women are up to your standards?"

"No. I don't trust anyone, unless you don't want my business." She pulled some strands of hair back and then looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He finally gave in and opened the door for them. Olivia saw that almost all of the girls had been injecting drugs in the regular spots and their personal hygiene was horrible.

"Well for one James these women are not up to my standards."

"Take them or leave them." He said daring her to call him on his bluff.

"I know you have better women for me James." Elliot looked at Liv and knew that she was in badass Benson mode and knew James didn't stand a chance.

James analyzed her for a second. "You drive a hard bargain, but it seems like we could become partners." James then led him into the back room where they saw more women who were much better looking.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not go ahead." He gestured towards the door that would allow them to go inside and closed it behind him when they were inside. Elliot was on high alert and had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He wondered if James would try anything or if he was just being paranoid.

Olivia saw the fear in the women's eyes and asked. "Do you speak English?" The women looked at her and Liv assumed that they didn't. Olivia then said. "We will take two of them. That one and that one," as she pointed to a blonde and brunette.

"That will be $10,000."

Olivia handed over the stack of bills and took the women back out the front as Munch and Fin went in to arrest James Drive. They arrested him for rape and human trafficking and took him downtown, while Olivia and Elliot questioned the women. Olivia figured out they did speak English but they weren't allowed to talk. They found out they had been kidnapped and forced to work for James. They showed them the picture of the girl and they told them James had the girl the other night and tried selling her, because she was young but nobody wanted her. He didn't want her to go to waste so he raped her and stabbed her 37 times. Elliot told Munch and Fin the information that they used to coerce a confession out of him. He was eventually sent to trial without bail and received 40 years.

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Uncomfortable

I don't own the characters.

The day was coming to an end as Elliot and Olivia were at their desks typing their DD5's for their last case. Cragen came out of his office. "You two go home. You can finish it tomorrow."

Elliot got up and stretched the stiffness out of his muscles and joints. He saw Olivia was still typing. "Liv, Cragen said we can go."

"I know El I just have to finish this last sentence."

Elliot walked towards Liv's desk and saw her shift uncomfortably. "Liv, you ok?"

"Yeah El what makes you think I'm not?"

"Nothing." He said as he shrugged it off.

Olivia got up. "I finished."

"Do you want me to take you home Liv?"

Olivia looked at him. "Yeah, sure." Elliot was surprised that she accepted the ride home, but then again it was a habit.

They walked to the car and Elliot felt the tension in the air. The tension was building so Elliot turned on the radio to hopefully make it less tense. That turned out to be a really bad idea, because the song Need you now was on and Elliot drove on. He expected Liv to change the station but instead she continued to look out the window. Elliot had to break the silence before it suffocated him so he said.

"Why are you leaving because of me?"

"Elliot I can't do this anymore?"

"What is this?"

"It's our friendship/partnership/something else that we can't even talk about with each other without trying to kill each other."

"I understood all of that except what are we not talking about?"

Liv looked at him and Elliot could see the inner conflict going on through her eyes and she finally said. "Our feelings for each other."

"That's true but it's my fault not yours and that doesn't mean you have to transfer."

"El, we need space and I think it's best if I take it now."

"Liv do you have any idea what you leaving did to me last time?"

"El….."

"No Liv. Listen you occupied my mind every hour and every day. I wondered why you left me. I wondered was I really that much of a horrible person for you to leave me and then my wife? It tore me to pieces and I don't think I can bear feeling like that again Liv. I thought we were friends and friends are supposed to be there for each other. They don't leave when times get tough."

Olivia's initial instinct was to flee, but Elliot was being open with her and he deserved the same courtesy. "Elliot you're right I wasn't being a good friend at that time but I needed to escape."

"Escape what?"

"The feelings that were pushed to the surface after all that we've been through. I couldn't handle it so I went into denial. I even tried forgetting everything about you. It didn't work because I had your hoodie and it smelled just like you and after a while I slept with it on and it made me dream of you."

Elliot was surprised Liv hadn't started shouting obscenities at him and was actually trying to talk.

"Liv I understand how you're feeling, because I felt the same way."

Olivia looked up at him meeting his gaze but had to look away, because she didn't want to cry. By now they were at her apartment and she opened the door and shut it carefully. The fact that Elliot didn't stop her spoke volumes to her. She walked up the stairs and went inside her apartment. She saw Elliot's car waiting outside and then he pulled out and left. Olivia was overcome with emotion so she quickly ran to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed and cried her heart out. Tomorrow at work would be interesting.

Please review. Thanks.


	6. Trouble

I don't own the characters.

The next morning when Olivia walked into the precinct Elliot wasn't there, but Munch was. Olivia decided to ask. "Munch where's El?"

"He didn't call you?"

"No, why? Should he have?"

"Kathy was arrested and is in lockup in Queens so El had to leave."

"What did she do?" Olivia was genuinely surprised that Kathy was arrested and wondered why Elliot hadn't called her.

"Elliot wouldn't say."

Olivia had just sat down at her desk when her cell phone rang. "Benson. No I'm at the precinct. You're coming in? What about Kathy? Do the kids know? El, just stay with Kathy and try to get her out of this mess. She's your wife. We'll talk about it later," as Liv hung up and sighed.

"Problems in Stabler world?"

"Shut up Munch," Liv said playfully as she turned on her computer and started to work. Olivia couldn't focus on her paperwork today, even though her distraction known as Elliot wasn't there. Yet her mind still thought of him, which really annoyed her. She had just finished her paperwork from yesterday when Elliot walked in the door. "El, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"I know that, but I thought you were going to stay with Kathy."

"She told me to go to work, so I listened."

"For once?"

"Haha your funny Liv," but then he turned serious. "Do we have a case?"

"No just paperwork," as she frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Kathy," as he shrugged.

"I don't want to pry but why was she arrested?"

"Assault."

"Assault? Really? Kathy?" Liv knew that there was confusion probably written all over her face but she could not even begin to comprehend that happening until Elliot continued.

"Yes, she was pulled over for speeding and claims the officer tried to touch her inappropriately and she slapped him."

"So…"

"The officer took her in. He was going to cut her some slack but well she told the captain that he touched her inappropriately and now IAB is involved. It's just a big mess Liv."

"Do you believe her?"

"Of course Liv. Why wouldn't I?" He said incredulously.

She could tell he wanted to change the subject to anything other than Kathy so Elliot spoke first. "Where's Fin?"

"He's in court today and Munch is probably surfing conspiracy theory websites."

"Hey I heard that Liv," as he turned around and grinned.

"Don't you have work to do Munch?" Munch turned around and started typing up his paperwork again, while Elliot looked at her oddly.

"What El?"

"Nothing Liv," as he smirked and went to sit at his desk. She didn't know what was going through his head but she knew that it couldn't be good, lucky for her the day was just beginning.

Yes, I realize that this chapter is short. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Reconcilliation

I don't own the characters.

The rest of the morning was relatively quiet as they both sat at their desks and finished various stacks of paperwork that they were behind on. The silence between them was starting to drive Elliot crazy so he looked up at Liv and tried to think of something to say. "You want to get a drink tonight?"

Liv looked up at him and raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. "Shouldn't you go home to Kathy?"

"If she gets released I will."

"Aren't you trying to get her out?" Olivia looked at him bewildered by the fact that he was insinuating that he would leave Kathy in lock up for a night.

"She will be fine Liv. I'm more worried about us. I don't want you to transfer."

"El. You should really try to get her out. Maybe not for you, but for your kids. They need their mother."

"Liv, I'm trying to save our partnership. Why won't you meet me halfway?"

"El, I don't want this partnership to end either but we can't just pretend that nothing changed after the Gitano incident."

Elliot's face dropped at the mention of Gitano and the fact that he knew Liv was right. Their relationship had changed after Gitano, and unfortunately not for the better. "Liv, I don't know what you want me to say. You know I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Get Kathy out of lock up. Then we can talk." Liv got up from her desk and walked out of the bull pen. Elliot didn't follow because he was confused. 'How will getting Kathy out of lock up help,' he thought to himself.

Munch walked over towards Elliot. "You and Benson kiss and make up?"

Elliot normally had a short fuse with John but didn't feel like it today. "Trying too," as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Good. If she leaves then who will keep you in line?" Elliot knew that John was just kidding. Or was he? Elliot decided to do what Liv said and called to see how Kathy was. He found out that Kathy had been speeding, but the officer had indeed touched her inappropriately and was suspended for a week and a note would go in his jacket. Kathy was just waiting for someone to pick her up and take her home. Elliot looked around and saw that Cragen was busy and then looked at John. "John, can you tell Cragen that I'm going to pick up Kathy?"

"Sure Stabler," as Munch continued to read something on his computer.

As Elliot was leaving the precinct he saw Liv coming back from wherever she went. "I'm going to pick up Kathy."

"Good. I'll see you tonight," as she smiled and headed back into the station.

Walking to the squad car Elliot had an extra bounce in his step that wasn't there before. He felt like he could do anything, well within reason. 'Maybe picking up Kathy wouldn't be so bad after all,' he thought. Little did he know the argument he would get into with Kathy about why he had waited so long to bail her out.

Yes, I realize that this chapter is short. I also realize that it has been a long time since I have updated. Sorry RL got in the way. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
